Let's Have Babies
by Alsaturriad
Summary: AU to season 2X17 The Captain's Hand. Laura is stuck between doing the necessary thing and the right thing. This is the first fanfic I EVER wrote so reviews are welcomed.


Tory always amazes Laura. The president has no idea where her faithful assistant gets the energy day after day to organize meetings, appease disappointed Colonial delegates when the president refuses to hear any of their shallow, uneducated complaints and still show up every morning with that warm smile on her face. All Laura could have thought of was how grateful and lucky she was to have found Tory; the gods must be with her. At that moment though, she remembered her first assistant, Billy who was killed just two months ago aboard Cloud Nine. The difference with Billy, and why he was so much more dear to her than Tory may ever be was that he was so gentle, so kind and soft-spoken. She loved how open she could be around him without being judged or abandoned. She also loved that he himself was open to her and gave her a piece of his most vulnerable occasions. If she had to choose between Billy and Tory, she would definitely choose Billy, even though he was not half as efficient as Tory was. But the choice was not between two different work ethics, but between who made a better friend to her, seeing that there was not much friendship going around. Laura loved Billy as the son she would never have. She cared dearly for him and was devastated when he was killed on Cloud Nine. All she could do now was reminisce about the year they had together every time she noticed the picture of the two of them on her desk because the choice of partner was not hers to make; it was harshly made for her.

"Where did you go Madam President?" the Admiral asked as he walked into her makeshift office. "You look sad."

"Oh I'm fine. I just… I was thinking of Billy, that's all."  
Laura welcomed the silence which followed and used it to regroup her thoughts and refocus on the issue the Admiral came to discuss.

"Admiral, I know you think I should give in to illegalizing abortions but I can't. I just can't."

"Why not Laura? You and I both know it is the only way we can survive as a species." Bill chuckled at his last statement. "Survive as a species. I can't help but remember what you told me the day of the attacks. Do you remember?"

Laura felt the tears building in her eyes, trying their best to escape. "Bill, I have fought for a woman to have complete rights over her body my entire career… No." Laura could feel her body shake as she considered the prospective of commanding all the women of the fleet that one of their few rights has been evoked. Bill sensed her disdain to the issue at hand and offered her somewhat of a solution.

"Laura. I know this is hard for you but you and I both know we have no other choice here. I hate this just as much as you do, but Mrs Porter does have a point."

"Frak Sarah!" Laura shouted and immediately regretted saying this and sat frozen in her chair. The Admiral just looked at her with a coined expression of confusion and terror. The silence that proceeded was deadly until Laura burst out with laughter.

"I am so sorry Bill. I don't know what got into me."

"Lucky thing it's just you and me here. Tory would have freaked." With that, they both shared the laugh. The noise from their laughs eventually diffused to a simmer then evaded the room entirely; once again they sat in silence. Bill couldn't help but study Laura's stature. She sat with her legs curled under her on her chair, as if she had no care in the world. Her thick red hair was always a little messy but he liked it. He especially liked when her bangs got in her face and she softly moved them away. He loved looking at the fine lines that began surfacing around her lips and eyes; lines, which revealed the process of aging. He also loved the way her clothes sat on her body-very presidential indeed but it did not take away a bit of her femininity. He continued to muse at her presence.

"Where have you gone, Admiral?" Laura asked with a smile.

"Nowhere, Madam President. Nowhere at all."

"Liar." She smiled at him softly and gladly received his returned smile. It made her blush a little. Bill could not help but notice her skin becoming a little flushed. He just wished he could be brave enough to tell her how he really felt about her in his heart but his mind overruled any emotions he felt and made him aware of the implications that getting involved with the President of the Colonies would bring. He decided he should leave before he lost his mind.

"Madam President, I think I am needed back on Galactica."

"Sure. Sorry to keep you so long Admiral."

"No need to apologize, Ma'am. I enjoyed this meeting, actually."

"So did I Admiral. So did I."

They shared one last smile then Bill left through the curtains to the hanger deck to catch a ride back to the Battlestar Galactica.

THE NEXT DAY:

Bill was still in the CIC after an excruciating 18 hours; Saul called in sick and asked Bill to fill in for him. Being the good friend that he is, Bill gave in. He also knew that the crew would be relieved, for the Kernel was a little stricter than he needed to be at times.

"Admiral, the President is on the line," Petty Officer Duala said from her desk in the corner.

"Thank you. Put her through." The Admiral picked up his receiver then exhaled heavily.

"Madam President. What can I do for you today?"

"You sound exhausted, Admiral. How long have you been on your feet?"

"18 hours and 35 minutes but, who's counting?" Laura chuckled a little at the Admiral's joke.

"Well Admiral, you sound like you would like a break from your ship?" There was a short pause which made Laura a bit nervous, but Bill broke the ice.

"That would be lovely, Ma'am. But it all depends on what you are selling."

"Hmm. I was never good at sales, Admiral," Laura said flirtingly. Bill picked up on her flirtatious mood and retorted in kind.

"That's quite okay, Madam President because we both know you have the final say anyway; I am 100% at your service."

"Oh Admiral, thank you for that assurance. And it is quite fitting because you owe me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have decided to pass the law banning abortions. I don't like it but I know it is the correct and appropriate move in order to somewhat materialise the survival of the human race. Thus my call, Admiral. I want you here when I make the announcement."  
Bill could not hide is ambivalence to her request.

"How can I possibly be of any help on this issue? It is a political issue and we both know I am no politician."

"I know that Bill, but I do need a friend." Bill was caught off-guard. A friend, he thought. How can I not attend to her?

"Alright, Laura. I'll be there in… fifteen?"

"Yes, that's about right. Thank you very much. I don't know, but for some reason I am jittery right now. I hope this is the right choice."

Bill tried to lighten the mood. "Have I ever led you wrong?... You don't have to answer that!" they shared a laugh which got Lieutenant Gaeta's attention. Trying not to cause a scene, Bill told Laura that he should go now.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes Admiral?"

"Sure thing, Madam President."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Bill walked through the doorway, only to see the President pacing around the room. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of the Admiral. Tory was also there.

"Admiral Adama, what are you doing here?" Tory asked then she turned to face Laura.

"I invited him Tory. Sorry for not telling you, but I could use the support at the moment."

"Okay, Ma'am, but I don't think he should go out in front of the press with you."

"May I ask why?"

Bill answered before Tory could.

"Because it would look as if I made the decision for you."

Laura smiled wryly then replied, "But you did coerce... no sway me into making the decision Bill."

Bill smiled at Laura, "Is this why you called me? To attack me for helping you make the right choice?"

Laura closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, "No Admiral, I..."

"Madam President, it's time, "Tory interrupted. She got up and exited through the curtains leading to the Press Room. Laura shared Bill's gaze for a moment then followed Tory.

THE PRESS CONFERENCE...

"Madam President! Madam President! What right do you have controlling what women do with their body?" The question almost made Laura stumble off the podium but she regrouped her composure.

"I have sworn an oath to protect this fleet, and that is what I intend to do. The rate at which this fleet is going shows all sign that the human race will be extinct within the next 18 years if we do not begin to replenish our decreasing numbers. You ask what right I have? I have every right as the President of the Colonies to ensure the survival of the human race." The strength and conviction in Laura's voice immediately brought silence in the room. It scared her a little too. However, soon after, there was the usual chaos.

"Ma'am, there has been a rumour that you have allowed the Geminese girl to have her abortion. Is there any truth to that? And why is it all right for the law to be broken by her and she is not going to be sanctioned?"

"The Geminese girl had her abortion before the law was passed. There is nothing I can do about that. Okay that was the last question. I'll see you guys at the Quorum Q&A." Laura's guards escorted her out of the Press Room, followed by Tory. Bill stood as the President entered, "You handled that very well, Madam President."

"Thank you Admiral."

"I guess you did not really need my support after all."

Laura sat down on the chair next to Bill's; Bill sat down right after. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Bill."

"You have no need to apologize. I could have used the break. And like I said before, I am always at your service; you are the boss after all." They shared an intimate smile, which seemed to last forever. It made Laura quiver inside. Their abrupt silence caught Tory's attention, who was sitting at the other end of the room. "Is everything okay there?"

"Everything is fine Tory," Laura replied. She never took her eyes away from Bill's.

"I should get going now Laura." Bill held Laura's hand and softly caressed it. It made Laura hum softly.

"You don't have to go Bill. Like you said, you are at my service."

"Yes I am, but I don't think we are ready for the next step." This statement had burst Laura's bubble. "What are you saying Bill?"

Bill got up, still holding Laura's hand. This made Laura stand as well. "I am saying that I have to go. I am needed on Galactica." He smiled at Laura, let go of her hand and walked out the doorway. They had no idea Tory was in view of them; they had no idea she saw the whole thing. Tory was in shock. She knew there was more to her bosses' touch. How long had they been so... close? How had they kept this secret so well? What would the press think? What should she do?


End file.
